Young & In Charge
by Nike1503
Summary: Chloe has gotten tired of Avery never listening to her stories from school so now it's time for her to pay.


**_Young & In Charge_**

Avery was sitting alone on the couch working on the last of her homework when her step-father came in guiding one of his patients to the door.

"Hey Avery how's the homework?" Bennett asked.

"It's good how was your patient?" Avery asked.

"Well you know I can't say much but we are making progress." Bennett said. "Do you need any help with your homework?"

"No not today." Avery said.

"Okay well your mom's at the store and I'm off to pick up Chloe from school." Bennett said.

"Why can't mom get her before she goes to the store?" Avery asked.

"I don't know." Bennett asked.

"Hey why didn't you send Tyler to pick her up instead." Avery said.

"Mom dropped him and Stan off at the Park." Bennett said.

"Oh." Avery said.

"Yeah well see ya later." Bennett said.

"See ya." Avery said.

A while later Bennett and Chloe came back to see that Avery was now done with her homework and watching TV.

"Avery we are home." Bennett said. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes I did." Avery said.

"Avery guess what at school today there was..." Chloe trailed on as Avery had learned to tune her out when she was talking about her day at school due to her telling Avery every little detail.

"Wow." Avery said. "Sounds crazy."

"It totally was." Chloe said.

"Awe it's nice you two are getting along well I'm actually going to need the living room as my next appointment." Bennett said.

"Okay we can go upstairs in Avery's room." Chloe said.

"Great well you don't have to go now in just a bit." Bennett said.

It was at that point the doorbell rang.

"Never mind go now." Bennett said.

Avery and Chloe raced upstairs to Avery's room before Bennett had opened the door. Upstairs the two were racing off to Avery's room.

"Wow that was crazy Dad's patients are never early." Chloe said.

"I know." Avery said as she was adjusting her skirt.

Chloe watched as she did and caught a glimpse of Avery's ass poking out of her panties.

"Wow what a cute butt." Chloe whispered.

"What was that?" Avery asked.

"Nothing." Chloe said.

"Okay." Avery said. "So what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Chloe said. "Hey where's Stan?"

"He's with Tyler at the park and before you ask Mom is at the store." Avery said.

"So what I'm hearing is that we are alone." Chloe said.

"To an extent, yes." Avery said.

"All right." Chloe said.

Avery started to climb on to her bed before Chloe walked up and pushed Avery down on the bed.

"Chloe what on earth are you doing?" Avery asked.

"Something crazy." Chloe said.

"Tell me." Avery said.

"I'm getting my revenge for all the times you ignore my stories from school." Chloe said. "You never listen to me."

"I do." Avery said.

"Alright then tell me why did Jeffrey get moved away from me." Chloe said.

"Because you two were talking." Avery said nervously.

"Wrong." Chloe said.

"Now let's see where to start with you." Chloe said. "Aha."

Chloe walked over and grabbed some of Avery's ties before making her way back.

"Avery I want you to put you hands over your bed." Chloe said.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Avery asked.

"That's for me to know and you to worry about." Chloe said grabbing her hands.

Once Chloe positioned Avery's hands where she wanted them she tied them to the bed.

"Now try again." Chloe said.

"There was another kid talking and the teacher moved Jeffry to prevent them from talking." Avery said.

"Nope last chance after this." Chloe said.

Chloe walked around Avery and pulled her hips up before tying her feet together.

"Ready final chance why did he get moved." Chloe said.

"There was a new kid in class." Avery said.

"Nope now I think it's time for a proper punishment." Chloe said.

Chloe walked over to Avery's face and kissed her. The kiss shocked Avery and she pulled her head away.

"Chloe what are you doing this is wrong." Avery said.

"I don't care you never listen to me so now you are going to by my personal slave until you listen to me." Chloe said. "Now watch me and get ready."

Avery watched as Chloe stripped down in front of her and was trying to figure out what Chloe was thinking. Once she was naked, Chloe walked over and kissed Avery again this time Chloe was more passionate and dominated the kiss.

"Here eat me out now." Chloe said.

"No I'm not going to do tha..." Avery began to say before Chloe wrapped her legs around her head.

"Come on Avery eat out your sister." Chloe said.

Avery started to get a little bit faster as she was eating her.

"There you go girl your getting better." Chloe said.

Chloe started moaning as she was being eaten out but quickly pulled herself off of Avery.

"What was that about?" Avery asked.

"Was someone enjoying my pussy." Chloe asked.

"How do you know that word?" Avery asked.

"Tyler loves watching porn so I've heard it and I like to watch it with him." Chloe said. "Actually I'll be right back."

Chloe raced out of the room and came back in what seemed like two seconds.

"What the hell is that?" Avery asked.

"It's a strap-on Tyler bought for Nikki but she hated so he said that it was mine." Chloe said.

"Why would Tyler buy Nikki a..." Avery said before she was cut off by Chloe shoving the strap-on in her mouth.

Once the whole cock was in her mouth Chloe moved it to where Avery was able to hold in her arms.

"Here suck on this while I get you ready." Chloe said.

Chloe walked around the bed and was now behind Avery. Reaching up Chloe pulled up Avery's skirt exposing her panties.

"Chloe what are you doing this is wrong." Avery said.

"Did I say you could stop sucking on that cock." Chloe said. "No now keep sucking on it."

Avery did just that and started sucking on the strap on as Chloe took her hand and rubbed it across her pussy feeling how wet her panties were getting by Chloe.

"You know for someone who thinks this is so wrong your body is telling a different story." Chloe said.

Avery's eyes widen at what happened next as she felt the cool air on her ass. Chloe took two fingers and started to fondle Avery's pussy lips getting her fingers wet with her pussy juices. Avery's body shivered at the feeling of Chloe's fingers near her cunt bracing herself for Chloe to slide them in her as she kept sucking on the strap on. However Chloe was not interested in Avery's pussy but her ass instead. Once her fingers were lubed up with Avery's pussy juices she started to slide her fingers along her asshole. To which Avery pulled her head off the strap on.

"Chloe what the hell are you thinking?" Avery said shocked.

"You know what you talk too much." Chloe said.

Chloe walked back in front of Avery. Avery went back to sucking on the toy but before she could get her mouth on it Chloe pulled it away.

"What was that for?" Avery said.

"You got it nice and wet it's time you see what I can really do." Chloe said.

Chloe put on the strap on and modeled the toy for bent down showing off her young ass to Avery and picked up her panties before she walked over to Avery and slapped her with the toy.

"Ow why wou..." Avery began before she was gagged with Chloe's panties.

Chloe walked around to Avery's ass and started to do the same thing as before rubbing off Avery's pussy juice and using it to lube up her ass.

"Are you ready for this?" Chloe said.

"Uh ah." Avery muffled.

"Well I guess I could give you a little time to brace yourself." Chloe said.

Chloe started to kiss all over Avery's ass before spreading her ass out. Chloe leaned in and took a big whiff of her ass.

"Mm your butt smells good." Chloe said. "Time to taste it."

"Whaph." Avery muffled.

Chloe wasn't listening as she'd already dove in and started rimming Avery. She licked and sucked all over her ass hole as she reached down and started to rub Avery's clit again. Avery's body started to twitch grinding against Chloe's tongue and hand but Chloe realizing what was going on stopped and pulled herself away from Avery. Chloe was able to hear Avery's breathe it was quick and angered as she was craving release.

"Ready or not, here I come." Chloe said getting herself in position.

Chloe started to line herself up Avery by moving the strap on up and down her ass until she started thrusting in her ass. Avery started to moan a lot as she was already turned from earlier and felt herself creeping up to the edge, again Chloe slowed down and stopped. She repeated this process multiple times on Avery before she heard Avery spit out the gag in her mouth.

"Chloe for the love of god quit teasing me and fuck my ass like the queen you are." Avery said.

"Finally you want it." Chloe said.

Chloe started thrusting again for what was now her third time. Chloe reached up and grabbed Avery's hair and started to pull it as she was thrusting in her ass. Avery's body began to tense up and she started to twitch making Chloe get faster until Avery's body tightened everything around her her hands grasped the bed and her toes curled as she squirted her cum from the most intense orgasm that she'd ever had.

"Now I think it's my turn to cum now." Chloe said.

"Chloe I can't move." Avery said.

"That's fine." Chloe said.

Chloe took off the strap on and walked in front of Avery.

"Are you ready for this?" Chloe said.

"Yes." Avery said.

"Good." Chloe said.

Chloe took the strap on and started to push it in her pussy with one hand and with her other she massaged her clit. Chloe started moaning until she felt that she was ready to cum. Chloe pulled out the strap on out and squirted all over Avery's face.

"Well that was fun." Chloe said. "Now to get you out."

Chloe started to untie her sister from the makeshift bonds and allowed Avery to pull up her panties and fix her skit.

"Hey how did you learn to do that." Avery asked.

"Do what?" Chloe asked.

"Make me and you squirt." Avery asked.

"Oh that just something I learned by mistake." Chloe said.

"Okay well what next." Avery said.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find something else enjoy your time alone." Chloe said.

"Okay see ya." Avery said.

Later that night Chloe came back to Avery's room and stole the pair of panties Avery was wearing from the hamper to remind her of the time she made her sister hers.


End file.
